regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Aria bleze
El autor ha citado como referencia estilística a las series de animación Rocko's Modern Life y Camp Lazlo, así como a dos clásicos, Los Simpson y Beavis and Butt-head. El estilo de humor también está muy influido por las series de televisión deReino Unido: prestó atención a estos programas gracias a su compañero de habitación en CalArts, un británico que le prestó temporadas completas de The League of Gentlemen, Little Britain, The IT Crowd, The Office y The Mighty Boosh. Regular Show se inspira también en distintos elementos de la cultura popular contemporánea como cine, ciencia ficción,literatura, cómic, televisión e incluso internet. Una de sus mayores influencias son los videojuegos, muy presentes a lo largo de la serie. Mordecai y Rigby son unos apasionados de las recreativas, juegan con una consola muy parecida a laSega Master System, algunas situaciones se inspiran en títulos de la década de 1980 e incluso uno de los episodios, «''Video Game Wizards''», es un homenaje a la película "El campeón del videojuego" (1989). * Regular Show (Un show más en Hispanoamérica e ''Historias Corrientesen España) es una serie de televisión estadounidense de comedia, en formato de animación, creada por J. G. Quintel para el canal Cartoon Network. Está protagonizada por dos amigos, Mordecai (un arrendajo azul) y Rigby (un mapache), encargados de mantenimiento en un parque, que buscan cualquier excusa para no trabajar. En su día a día viven múltiples aventuras, muchas de ellas de carácter surrealista, en las que también interactúan el resto de los personajes. Quintel fue guionista y director artístico en ''Camp Lazlo y The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack antes de que Cartoon Network le ofreciese hacer un cortometraje para un programa especial, del que salió Regular Show. Tanto los personajes como el hilo argumental se inspiran en experiencias reales de la vida, a las que se añaden elementos de género fantástico. La cadena aprobó el proyecto para convertirlo en una serie y el primer episodio se estrenó el 6 de septiembre de 2010.1 Desde entonces se han emitido seis temporadas y hay una más confirmada.2 Regular Show ha tenido buena aceptación tanto de la audiencia como de la crítica especializada por llegar a todo tipo de público, su estilo de humor y sus referencias a la cultura popular de finales del siglo XX.3 Ha recibido cuatro nominaciones al Premio Primetime Emmy y lo ganó en 2012 en la categoría de "Mejor episodio corto en una serie de animación" por el capítulo «''Eggscelent''», correspondiente a la tercera temporada.4 También ha optado en dos ocasiones a los Premios Annie. thumb|400px Regular Show está inspirada en experiencias de su creador J. G. Quintel. Algunos de los personajes habituales surgieron de cortometrajes que hizo cuando estudió en el Instituto de las Artes de California (CalArts): «''The Naïve Man from Lolliland''» (Pops, 2005) y «''2 in the AM PM''» (Mordecai y Benson, 2006). El origen de ambos era un juego en el que los estudiantes debían sacar palabras de un gorro y hacer con ellas un corto en menos de 48 horas. En ese centro coincidió con Pendleton Ward (creador de Adventure Time) y Thurop Van Orman (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack). Durante sus estudios trabajó en Flapjack como director creativo y en Camp Lazlo como guionista gráfico, ambas de Cartoon Network. En 2008, Quintel desarrolló un corto titulado «''Regular Show''» con los personajes recuperados de sus anteriores trabajos y uno nuevo (Rigby), y lo presentó a un programa especial del canal temático para jóvenes creadores, The Cartoonstitute, en el que tuvo libertad creativa. Para la historia desarrolló un guion gráfico en vez de uno textual, que dotaba de mayor sentido a los elementos más surrealistas. En el episodio piloto Mordecai y Rigby compiten por un sofá jugando a piedra, papel o tijera, pero al empatar repetidas veces alteran el espacio-tiempo y están a punto de destruir el parque en el que trabajan. Tanto Craig McCracken como Rob Renzetti, responsables de Cartoonstitute, dieron su visto bueno para producirlo en Cartoon Network Studios.De los catorce proyectos presentados, Regular Show fue uno de los dos aprobados para convertirse en serie.El programa no llegó a emitirse, pero los cortometrajes fueron subidos al sitio web de Cartoon Network el 14 de agosto de2009. Ese piloto fue reutilizado para un capítulo de la segunda temporada, «''First Day''», al que se añadieron nuevas escenas. * Ya con la serie confirmada, Quintel buscó para la producción a gente capaz de realizar un storyboard con dibujo similar al suyo. * Por esa razón reclutó a jóvenes estudiantes de animación y excompañeros en las series donde trabajó. El primer episodio «''The Power''» se estrenó el 6 de septiembre de 2010 con guion de Quintel y bajo la dirección creativa de Mike Roth, con quien ya había coincidido en Camp Lazlo. Posteriormente ha sumado a su equipo dibujantes de cómic independiente como Minty Lewis, Calvin Wong, Hellen Jo y Toby Jones. * Los protagonistas son dos amigos de 23 años, Mordecai (un arrendajo azul) y Rigby (un mapache). Tienen una personalidad similar, pero mientras Mordecai es responsable de sus actos, Rigby tiende a ser inmaduro y egoísta. Son encargados de mantenimiento en un parque, pero siempre buscan cualquier excusa para librarse del trabajo tedioso y rutinario. Ese carácter disgusta a su jefe Benson (una máquina de chicle con mal genio), aunque sí parece agradar a Pops (un señor con bigote y unapiruleta por cabeza), gerente e hijo del propietario del recinto, el Sr. Maellard. El resto de empleados son Skips (un yeti inmortal e inteligente); Muscle Man (un monstruo verde pasado de peso) y el fantasma Hi-Five Ghost. En la cuarta temporada llega al parque un nuevo trabajador, el becario Thomas (una cabra). Dentro del elenco habitual se incluyen dos empleadas de una cafetería: Margaret, una cardenal roja de la que Mordecai está enamorado, y su amiga Eileen (un castor), quien está enamorada de Rigby. Otros personajes recurrentes son Starla (la novia de Muscle Man) o C.J. (una chica con forma de nube), entre otros. Cada episodio empieza con una situación normal o con un problema que necesita solución. Mientras los personajes trabajan en arreglarlo, la historia se complica de tal forma que acaban enfrentándose a situaciones fantásticas, sobrenaturales o extrañas que complican su labor. Aunque la mayoría de capítulos son autoconclusivos, la relación entre personajes evoluciona a lo largo de la serie y se incluyen referencias de sucesos anteriores. * Regular Show no se desarrolla en ninguna ciudad existente. El marco principal es el parque local, que cuenta con paseos, fuentes, puerto para barcas y una terraza con puesto de aperitivos. El cuidado de todas estas instalaciones permite ver a Mordecai y Rigby implicados en distintas actividades. Los empleados disponen de un carro de mini-golf para desplazarse. Dentro hay una casa de dos plantas que funciona como escenario principal: Mordecai y Rigby comparten una habitación, mientras que en la otra reside Pops, su propietario. También hay despachos para Benson y el Sr. Maellard, aunque ninguno de los dos vive allí, e instalaciones comunes como el salón y la cocina. El edificio ha sufrido múltiples daños en algunos episodios, pero siempre vuelve a su estado original para el siguiente capítulo. En el parque también residen el resto de encargados de mantenimiento: Skips duerme en el cobertizo, y Muscle Man y Hi-Five Ghost tienen una caravana en el exterior. Fuera de él, Benson tiene un apartamento justo enfrente. El otro escenario más utilizado es la cafetería The Coffee Shop en la que trabajan Margaret y Eileen. * El personaje de Mordecai está inspirado en la vida de Quintel cuando era estudiante en CalArts, y que definió como «esa etapa en la que sales con tus amigos y te metes en problemas estúpidos, pero también eres capaz de tomártelos en serio». Para diseñar a Rigby se basó en el boceto de un mapache que hizo en su tiempo libre; sobre él desarrolló una personalidad hiperactiva y menos responsable que la de su compañero. Durante sus estudios el autor hizo trabajos eventuales para pagarse la carrera, al igual que sucede con los protagonistas de la serie, y las expresiones que éstos utilizan son también muy parecidas. Para cada episodio se cuenta con un equipo de guionistas que diseña la idea principal, sobre la que se hace después unguion gráfico. El resultado se entrega a los supervisores de la cadena, quienes se lo devuelven con sugerencias y anotaciones. Todos los argumentos están basados en situaciones de la vida que hayan podido tener el equipo de guionistas, tales como relaciones personales, intentar quedar con chicas, organizar fiestas o participar en concursos de comida. A pesar de que los personajes sean animales o seres ficticios, siempre tienen un comportamiento humano. Los diálogos con uso de lenguaje coloquial y expresiones habituales van en la misma dirección. Cuando se introducen los elementos surrealistas, se pretende que tengan relación con la historia y funcionen como la pieza central. En Estados Unidos su clasificación por edad es "TV-PG" (supervisión paternal). El objetivo de Cartoon Network era aumentar la edad media de su audiencia, por lo que aceptó que Quintel dirigiese la serie a público más mayor que el objetivo del canal, situado entre los 6 y 11 años. A diferencia de otras de sus series emblemáticas, los protagonistas de Regular Show ya han superado la adolescencia y se emplea un humor más transgresor de lo habitual, con claras referencias nostálgicas, dobles sentidos e incluso humor adulto de forma velada.En algunas ocasiones se han retocado diálogos para evitar expresiones soeces o malsonantes, pero en otras lo han conseguido mantener. * La producción se sitúa en la sede de Cartoon Network Studios en Burbank (California). En ella participa un equipo de 40 personas liderado por el propio J. G. Quintel como productor ejecutivo, y en el que se incluyen guionistas, dibujantes, guionistas gráficos, entintadores y diseñadores de personajes. Los dibujos están hechos a mano y se rematan con entintado y pintura digital. Los supervisores son John Infantino (director creativo) y Sean Szeles, del equipo de guionistas. Después de que se haya sacado la idea principal, se elabora un guion gráfico (storyboard) sobre el que se trabaja la animación y se mezcla con los diálogos. En un episodio de duración normal (11 minutos) suelen incluirse más de 16.000 fotogramas.Cuando recibe la aprobación de Cartoon Network, todo el material (fondos, bocetos, diseños de personajes) se envía con sus correspondientes instrucciones a un estudio profesional de animación en Corea del Sur, Saerom Animation. Al terminar se envía de vuelta al estudio de California para añadir las voces, música y efectos sonoros. Cada episodio de Regular Show tarda nueve meses en completarse. Sin embargo, el modelo de trabajo permite producir varios capítulos a la vez. * El compositor principal de la serie es Mark Mothersbaugh, uno de los miembros fundadores de Devo. Quintel le pidió un par de canciones para el episodio piloto y después le confirmó entre el equipo creativo. Regular Show no tiene sintonía de apertura propiamente dicha; en su lugar usa un sonido poco nítido acompañado por un reloj. Las canciones propias están producidas y compuestas por Mothersbaugh. Si llevan letra el equipo creativo se encarga de ella. Por ejemplo, el guionista Sean Szeles ha escrito temas como «Party Tonight», que aparece en «''Mordecai and the Rigbys''», y «Summertime Loving, Loving in the Summer (Time)», protagonista del episodio «''This Is My Jam''». En el capítulo «''Rap it Up''», donde los protagonistas se enfrentan a raperos en una batalla de''freestyle'', se invitó a Tyler The Creator, Childish Gambino, MC Lyte y Kid Cudi. En ocasiones se emplea música original, en su mayoría de la década de 1980 y 1990. Al principio el equipo creativo recurría a ella para el montaje de escenas, algo que gustó a los productores ejecutivos de Cartoon Network.Quintel asegura que la elección va asociada al tipo de escena, siempre que encajen con el argumento, y dice hacerlo no solo para que los espectadores adultos disfruten con la música de su época, sino también para que los niños sepan apreciarla.Algunas de las canciones que han sonado son «You're the Best», «Mississippi Queen», «I Get Around» y «Ballroom Blitz». * En el doblaje se pretende que los diálogos entre personajes suenen naturales y conversacionales, con mucho lenguaje coloquial. De este modo se pretende llegar a públicos de mayor edad.7 23 El elenco habitual cuenta con actores de doblaje profesionales y el más conocido de todos es Mark Hamill, que presta su voz para Skips. El resto está formado por William Salyers (Rigby), Janie Haddad (Margaret) y Roger Craig Smith (Thomas). Sin embargo, muchas voces corren a cargo del equipo creativo. J. G. Quintel pone voz a Mordecai y Hi-Five Ghost; Sam Marin (animador al que conoció en CalArts) hace de Benson, Pops y Muscle Man, mientras que Minty Lewis, guionista gráfica, interpreta a Eileen.31 Los secundarios están interpretados por el elenco anteriormente citado, aunque en ocasiones se ha recurrido a voces profesionales adicionales: Linda Cardellini,18 Courtenay Taylor, David Ogden Stiers, Paul F. Tompkins y Jeff Bennett, entre otros. El doblaje para Latinoamérica se graba en México. Sensaciones Sónicas se encargó de la primera a la cuarta temporada, mientras que SDI Media de México tomó el control a partir de la quinta.32 Los directores de doblaje fueron Christine Byrd (1.ª), Carlos Hugo Hidalgo (2.ª a 4.ª) y Moisés Iván Mora (5.ª).33 En España las grabaciones se realizan en el Estudio Deluxe 103 en Madrid y el director de doblaje de todas las temporadas ha sido Santiago Aguirre.34 La traducción latinoamericana es más literal, mientras que en la española se acordó una adaptación creativa para mantener el espíritu del original.3 Algunos nombres de personajes han sufrido variaciones en los doblajes en castellano. En España solo se cambió el de Muscle Man y Hi-Five Ghost por Musculitos y Fantasma chócala, respectivamente. En Latinoamérica se hizo lo propio por Musculoso y Fantasmín, pero también se tradujeron los nombres de Pops (Papaleta) y Margaret (Margarita). * thumb